To Choose In Between
by QueenOfA
Summary: Loki, Lucy, and Hibiki had been childhood friends. Lucy's also making a novel in need of their help. Will the way they look at Lucy change after what they're help to the novel?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary: Loki, Lucy and Hibiki had been neighbors since they were kids. And then, they became childhood friends. As the years go by, will the way Loki and Hibiki look at Lucy change?

Loki, Lucy and Hibiki went to school on an early morning. As usual, Loki's a bit late. _As usual_, girls would be behind their backs. Some welcoming them as if they were special. But only Loki and Hibiki were special since they were the 2 idols of the school where every girl wants to be with them and let them be there to protect the girls. Every boy in school loathes them as if they are just some garbage who needs to be thrown to a garbage can.

"So, Lucy Heartfilia…from the 2 of them, who do you choose?" girls asked her.

"Umm…I don't really—" Lucy got interrupted.

"Girls, girls, girls…I'm so fed up about asking Lucy about who she likes. It's so annoying and to have to ask her everyday? Do you know how redundant that is? She's the only one who can decide. And you are not part of this business," Loki said as he was already very pissed off.

"W-we're sorry, Loki-senpai…"

"Good…"

The 3 of them left. The girls were chattering on how they loved to be scolded by Loki. How annoying masochists they are. Then, everything was back to normal. Classes start, everything in silence. Everything got back to what they used to be. Or will it?

The Science class was over. While waiting for the teacher, Lucy got her bag and picked a notebook. She held her pen and began to write on it. She was writing a novel. Nobody knows it, even Loki and Hibiki. She sometimes based the characters' actions on what her classmates did today or sometimes from her creative imagination.

One example of her basing the characters' actions to her novel was during the accident. And this was what happened…

One day in her school life, she told Loki and Hibiki to go first since she already told her mom and dad that she would be arriving late. They looked confused but they obeyed on what she said. While she was working on for her Arts project which was supposed to be passed today, someone entered the room. She looked upon the person but then, someone entered through the window. The person who entered through the window held a handkerchief and placed it over Lucy's nose and mouth, making her unable to breathe. Coincidentally (or maybe by destiny XD), Loki and Hibiki looked at the rooms of the huge building outside. They noticed that the window was open. And they also realized that it was the room where Lucy had been. So they ran, worried for their friend. While running through the hallway, they noticed 2 males carrying a sack. The sack was too steady but then the sun rays were visible. They noticed that it was a girl. A girl with long hair…her hair had something blue…they soon recognized who it was. It was Lucy.

"Oh…look who's here?" one person said.

"It's the 2 idols of the school. What would you need from us, then?" the other person said

"That's…that's Lucy…LUCY! WAKE UP!" Hibiki shouted.

"Pfft…as if we would give her to both of you…basically, you made the girls we like…hate us and ignore us. That's a very painful thing, you know?"

"That is a painful thing," Loki laughed, "Really? You make me laugh. You know what's more painful? Torture is. Both of you really need to be punished," he said while clenching his fists.

"We? So-called-handsome guys? Pfft…that's a very rude title. I think the appropriate title for that would only be the word, _Handsome_. You think we don't have minds? Oh for God's sake! Maybe it's the both of you that don't."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you realized that entering the window means breaking the window. And did both of you miss the camera on the high ends of the classroom? Who doesn't have a mind now?"

"Tch…if we don't have minds…then fight us with power!"

"Exactly what I was waiting for," Loki laughed.

"Heh…knew it before," Hibiki said.

They fought each other until the 2 guys lost and as they were afraid that they might do anything worse, they fled. Loki and Hibiki opened the sack and it revealed Lucy's sleeping face. They stared at it and then decided to wake her up. She woke up and didn't know what happened. She asked them and basically…they just told her except for the lines they said.

And that was what happened…

From the start, Lucy wanted to ask Loki and Hibiki to help her in the novel by acting. Lucy would be the main female character. Loki and Hibiki were the main male characters. She planned on asking them to do something to her when she said so. But the more she thought of it…she began to feel embarrassed so she didn't continue it. All she did for her novel was to look at her surroundings, making sure that no one knew that she was making a novel. She was just too nervous about showing it to other people.

Her plan for publishing the book was to make 5 books before giving it to a publisher. So that it would be much simplier and the soon-to-be-fans wouldn't wait so long for the first batch.

Everything these days seem to be so normal and she can't get any ideas from it. She remembered on what she planned on first but they already know how embarrassed she could be. Would it really be a very good plan or just a waste?

_Author's Note: I hope all of you enjoyed it! It's my first time to write a fan fiction so I bet you liked it. Also, if you want spoilers about the next chapter, just PM me. Thank you for reading my fan fiction!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
_

Summary: Lucy will be asking for Loki and Hibiki's help. Will they accept it or not? If yes, will it increase their relationship?  
_

It was already recess time. At this time, Lucy was trying to decide whether to ask Loki and Hibiki or not. She was having a very, very hard time that she couldn't keep the idea out of her mind. She even said that she wouldn't eat her snacks. Until…she finally decided to do it just for her novel to be successful. She went out of the classroom and decided to find Loki and Hibiki.

Lucy first went to the canteen. She couldn't find them there. She went to their secret hiding place but they weren't there. At last, the only possible place where they could be would be the library. She opened the door silently since she was scared to be scolded by the librarian _again_. She looked at the table where the 3 of them usually sit and said, "Found them…"

"Oh…Lucy? What do you need?" Hibiki said nicely.

"Umm…guys…umm…there was something…I haven't told both…of you…yet…well…everyone in particular…" Lucy said nervously.

"Something?" Loki suddenly folded the manga he was reading and looked very interested to what Lucy was going to say. _"Is this a love confession?"_ he stared at Hibiki. Hibiki somehow understood what he was thinking and thought, _"We don't know yet…"_

"Umm….I….I…" Lucy said.

"What is it? Don't be shy. We're your childhood friends, you can tell us anything you want to," Loki said still thinking it was a love confession.

"I…I'm…I'm creating a novel…"

Loki made a face that said, _Not what I expected_. But he still managed to congratulate Lucy about it which made her very nervous. Hibiki did the same.

"I feel like you still have something you want to say to us."

"Same here."

"I…actually need both of your help in here…" she said, her face is totally very red now.

"Huh? What kind of help?" Hibiki said curiously.

"Are we like the main male characters? The awesome ones?" Loki said with interest.

"Well…yeah…sort of…and the help I'll be needing is….to help me…help me like sort of act so I could concentrate on how it feels…BUT IT'S NOT THOSE SORTS OF STUFF!" Lucy shouted and the librarian looked at their way but didn't scold them.

"Is that all? I'd gladly approve! What about you, Hibiki?"

"Hmm…that sounds like a very good idea…"

"Okay then! We start at dismissal! But I'm going to tell mom first," she got her phone and began to type on it…a beep was suddenly heard which means it was already sent, "There…I'm done telling…"

"Tell us what the story is about at dismissal. Understood?"

"Yes, yes, Loki."

They ran to the classroom (3 of them were in the same class afterall). They were almost late. Well, at least they were able to do their assignments. Just like a normal student, checking their assignments and recorded by the teachers. They patiently waited for the dismissal.

Hours of lectures passed by and the bell rang. The bell always saves the day at the end (sometimes not). Lucy fixed her bag and so did Loki and Hibiki. Lucy was the first one to be finished and waited for Loki and Hibiki. After a few minutes, they were already done.

"This is what the story is about: There was once a girl who lived a normal life until she transferred into a school. It was an all-girls school. Beside the all-girls school was an all-boys school. The girl always looked at 2 boys. The girl even wondered if she could be seen but they didn't seem to mind. One day, the girl's mother told that the 2 boys would be staying at their house and act as their butlers since their families' business were going to be bankrupt and they need to have money as they are the next heirs. And…yeah…they work as the girl's butlers…"

"So both of us are going to be the butlers and you'll be the girl?"

"Well…most likely…something like that," she said.

"Then…it'll be on my house…being in my house wouldn't be much of a bother to mom. So it's fine. She's so busy nowadays…she hardly has any time for me to greet her except texting," she said.

"It's okay," Hibiki patted on her back, "Both of us are here for you…as it used to be."

"Okay…"

"Just the perfect job! I have a costume for a butler."

"Well…yeah."

"I'm going to wait for you in my house."

They said goodbye to each other not revealing on how excited and how nervous both of them were. Lucy entered the house, then her room. She wanted to pick a dress suitable for this but she can hardly pick one. So she just decided to be in a dress with a jacket covering her shoulders and arms and blue sandals. She fixed her hair as if this was a special occasion. The doorbell rang.

She quickly went down and opened the door, seeing Loki and Hibiki in their butler uniforms. Both of them bowed and said, "I'm sorry for being late, Miss Lucy."

Lucy turned red. She never expected them to be so serious about this…

"Need help, Miss Lucy? If not, I shall prepare dinner," Loki said.

"I shall do the same," Hibiki said.

Lucy went back to her room so nervous about what was going to happen. In truth, she accidentally gave the summary from her random stories but she was so embarrassed to tell them. She walked out of her room and found Hibiki standing in front of her.

"Are you tired, Miss Lucy?"

"Not really…"

"Is that so? I don't think I would believe that," he carried her, "Is this a much better situation than before?"

Lucy blushed so red, "I….guess…?"

"You left your novel on the table. I read a part of it but it said nothing about being butlers…"

"I'm very sorry to give you the wrong summary!"

"It's fine…please tell me the true summary."

"Umm…uh…"

"If not," he smirked and put the end of his thumb on her chin, "I'm gonna kiss you. Dare to be kissed or to tell the true summary?"

Lucy didn't know what to pick. If she'll tell the summary, she would probably be embarrassed to them. If she won't tell, Hibiki would kiss her which will make his character and the girl's relationship increase. Now…she doesn't know what to do.

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! I promise that in chapter 3, there would be more moments of Hibiki x Lucy and Loki x Lucy! Please review.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Summary: Lucy is about to be kissed by Hibiki. What would be Loki's reaction to this action of Hibiki's? What is the real summary?

Lucy hesitated. She didn't know what to do. Hibiki's hand was pulling them closer. Hibiki tilted his head. Their lips were close…_so close_..._so close…so—_"

"What are both of you doing?" Loki interrupted Lucy from her thoughts. He took off his glasses. His voice was cold and fearsome. Lucy shivered.

"D-d-don't misunderstand, Loki! We were just—" Lucy was interrupted by Loki's immediate response. She knew that he was extremely pissed off by both of them. She knew it…He's completely evil if that happens…

"_Just_?" Loki laughed evilly, "Just what? Just about to kiss you? Forcing you into something you don't want? Well, even if you say that, that's unlikely to be believed. You only pushed him away when I arrived and your face is still red."

"Umm…ugh…umm…"

"See?" Loki grinned.

"Loki, snap out of you own madness!"

"Hmm..," Loki put his finger on his head, "What if I don't want to?"

"Quit it both of you!" Lucy shouted.

Loki glared at her for some reason and said, "For once…_just this once_…I would forgive you but do it again and, you'll die…" he said while wearing the glasses on. "I'm leaving. With this much homework undone and just because of this reason, I better leave than stay here in this," he slammed the door.

"Now," Hibiki looked at Lucy and grinned, "Why didn't you stop me?"

Lucy was far too embarrassed to tell him the truth of that incident. She closed her eyes. Hibiki suddenly patted her and said, "I won't force you if you don't want to."

"So what is the real summary then?"

"It all began when a young girl was born from royal parents. The weeks went as cheerful and joyful until one day arrived. Pirates have arrived in their kingdom, planning to kill the kingdom's rulers. But there was one captain pirate who felt sorry for the young girl and kept her. He didn't inform the other pirates of this. When they sailed separately, the pirate raised the young girl as her own daughter. The pirate introduced his son to her. The pirate taught them the ways of the pirates and especially, on how to defend themselves. They've known so much until the girl requested the captain pirate that she wanted to go to the city alone. She was granted her wish but the captain pirate couldn't help but feel anxious. One person who recognized the royal family years ago noticed the girl and brought her to the castle where her uncle and aunt sat. Her uncle recognized her by her eyes, the only symbol that represents her mother's. He forbid her to leave the castle and he taught her to become a princess. He thanked the person who was…the prince, her fiancé since birth. Meanwhile, the pirates were worried about her since days passed and she hasn't returned. They believed that it was because she was now attracted to the city but they also held regrets. They left. Years passed by and the captain's son was now in the age that we have. He sailed back to the city and found the princess. That's where romance, the genre the people wanted, would start," Lucy explained.

"Nice thinking. I bet I'm the prince since I have these looks after all," Hibiki felt confident.

"True but since the pirate was where the story left off, I'll be talking to Loki first," she said.

"Very well then," they left the door locked. Hibiki went to his house and Lucy decided to go to Loki's. Entering each other's rooms are normal for them anyway (which I find pretty weird but…oh well). Lucy entered the room. She found Loki wearing reading glasses as he read a book with headphones on. He didn't change his clothes yet except for the coat which he took off.

"Umm…Loki…?"

Loki immediately noticed Lucy standing near the door.

"Jeez…you didn't have to scare me like that. More importantly…you deserve to be punished…" he said until Lucy was on the bed.

"So? What did you come here for?"

"T-t-t-the missions are going to start tomorrow…" she blushed.

"Is that so? I suppose I don't need to wear a butler uniform. Because I now know everything about your novel," he said.

"W-what do you mean?"

"The fact that I'm reading the notebook before you went here."

"WHY DID YOU GET IT?!"

"Much more easier that way…it seems you just combined my likes with Hibiki's. Pirates and princes. Perfect fight."

"Fine…it's true! But—"

"I'll be waiting for your missions tomorrow," he let Lucy go.

"_What was that all about?! And what's with me on the bed?! That really made me scared…_" Lucy blushed at the thought as she left and returned to her own house.

Author's Note: I'm sorry if it took me long, I started to think about the missions too. It also took me long because of homework. I hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Summary: Lucy arrived earlier than Loki and Hibiki so she decided to go first without telling them. She was soon encountered by delinquents, the students who were almost at expulsion. Who would save her from the delinquents? Will it be Loki or Hibiki?

Lucy woke up. She was far too excited for this day and nervous too. The mission with Loki would finally be starting. But she wasn't able to think of a scene that would happen between the pirate and the princess. She went out of her house and locked the door. She looked left and right but noticed that Loki and Hibiki haven't woken up yet. She decided to text them but she had no load. Because of this, she walked by herself into school, the fan girls of Loki and Hibiki weren't there yet. _Thank God! I thought they'd be teasing me now…_

As she walked into the gate, she was found by some delinquents who arrived earlier than she was. She ignored them. _Well…yet…_

"Hey, girl. You are Loki's girlfriend, aren't ya?" one of them asked.

"Ye_—_WHAT?!" Lucy blushed.

"According to the reaction, that's 100% sure that it is her," the other said.

"Heh…revenge is always the best option after a fight," said the guy who first spoke to her and put his arm under her neck. He bent his head down and whispered, "Since he's not here to protect you, what will you do?"  
"HIYAHHH! What are you doing?! Let me go!" she tried to let go of the hand but couldn't.

"Pfft…poor you…can't even let go of one single hand? Pathetic. I don't know how Loki was attracted to you. Used to be friends with him but after he became the _idol of the school_, we hate him…he fought with us many times too just because he's like the _Superman_ in your eyes. Now, we have our revenge," the guy who was holding her said.

Lucy continued to resist as hard as she can. The other guys laughed since she couldn't remove on single hand. They teased her.

_Until…_

"May I ask what are you doing to Lucy?" a familiar voice said behind them.

"It's Loki! Heh…now we have our revenge for what you did last time!"

"Let go of her," he said coldly.

"Answer's no," the guy said.

"Do it before I get serious," he said.

"Answer's still no," the guy said.

"Well then…I warned you to do it before I get serious," he said as he took off his glasses. (In this, if he takes off his glasses he becomes his delinquent self…I only thought of it but it's not impossible because it's a fan fiction after all. XD)

"Here it goes…hey, you people! What are you waiting for?!" the guy who held Lucy said.

The delinquents started to attack Loki all at once but Loki defeated them so easily.

"Now…it's like a fight with the final boss, I guess? Now let go of her."

"There's no way I'm going to surrender!" the guy said as he fought Loki one handed since he was holding Lucy. The guy lost.

"I told you not to touch her. Now…look what you've done to yourselves. You deserve it. Let's go, Lucy," Loki put his glasses back.

"That may already serve as your mission. Since you're the pirate, it suits the story very well," she said as she thanked Loki.

Hibiki arrived afterwards.

"Loki, was it you who did that on the entrance of the school?" Hibiki asked curiously.

"I don't know…" Loki said pretending to be innocent.

"It's you who did that after all."

"Fine, fine…but don't you ever spill the news…I only did that since those delinquents were somewhat like kidnapping Lucy in-a-way. I mean they wanted me to be like that. Isn't that right, Lucy?"

"Yes…Hibiki…please…don't spill the news…I beg you…" Lucy had puppy dog eyes.

"Why? Why can't I resist those eyes!" Hibiki said but hee agreed.

"Perfect trick to play," she said.

They laughed. The girls who were gathering at the back felt envious of Lucy. Some even recorded Loki and Hibiki's laugh as if they were celebrities. Well, they are but they were like so…addicted to them or something like that…

The boys were also envious of Loki and Hibiki since the girls were not acting the same as they were. They were also wondering about who fought with the delinquents on the entrance of the school. They never knew but they somehow wanted to know. They tried asking the delinquents but the delinquents were far too scared to even say the name. They feared that that person would go fighting them again if they ever told the name to the boys, especially since they were the culprit's classmates after all.

Lucy looked up and thanked God for this cheerful day has arrived. It really made her day. She never expected Loki to be a fearsome delinquent if he ever took off his glasses. But she was happy…if Loki hadn't arrived, she'd be in more great trouble than she ever was.

Author's Note: So how was that? Did it make you 3.3? I hope you like it!


End file.
